


Necessity of Life

by otomiyatickles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, M/M, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Bokuto gets upset when he never sees Akaashi smile or laugh. The proud 3rd year knows he’s funny, people laugh at him, so why doesn’t Akaashi even grant him a smile? Oh but just wait, that smile he’s gonna get. Not just a smile, but beautiful shrieking laughter, right after practice after a beautiful Akaashi-is-ticklish discovery!





	Necessity of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 18/1/'17.  
> Prompt: “Will you just hold still?”

“Wooohooooo!” Bokuto’s loud cheering- screech echoed through the gym, followed by the noise of the ball bouncing away on the other side of the net. In. 

“Another score! Did you guys see that? It’s my new special attack!” Bokuto announced happily. It was nothing more but a jump spike with both his legs spread elegantly, very gay, but whatever.

“Call it BokuTOP score! Heyheyhey!” Everyone laughed at that, and with his hands on his waist, Bokuto barked out a hilarious laugh too. Looking at Akaashi, he noticed his serious face and the smile on his own face immediately froze. Akaashi never joined in to smile at his jokes, let alone laugh... 

“That’s it for today!” Not much later, the sound of the whistle was heard and everyone started to clean up.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto jumped in front of Akaashi who was mopping the floor with his serious face™. He had to bend down to be able to catch the dark haired guy’s gaze as he wasn’t paying attention to his hyperactive teammate that begged for attention like a kid.

“I was wondering, why don’t you ever smile? Am I not funny? Are you _broken_?” Bokuto poked Akaashi’s cheek, and that was pretty funny he thought, so Bokuto laughed. Again, Akaashi didn’t smile. Not even a little.

“I just don’t,” Akaashi said dryly, and he lightly patted Bokuto’s hand before turning away from him to continue mopping.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto jumped in front of him again, raised his arms and wuuup- went his tongue, out of his mouth and accompanied by the silliest cross-eyed funny face. At the other end of the gym, he heard Komi laugh out loud, but that wasn’t satisfying. Akaashi still didn’t smile, he didn’t laugh, not even a chuckle. Nothing.

“You’re ugly,” Akaashi joked, or well Bokuto thought it was a joke, it was hard to understand with Akaashi’s forever pokerface.

The drool was dripping from his chin because he had forgotten to close his mouth and pull his tongue back in, and he quickly wiped his face while he recovered from the shock. Damn. Sure, Akaashi had always been like this. But this was really starting to overwork Bokuto’s poor mind. 

After that, Bokuto kept on trying to make Akaashi laugh. More crazy faces, jokes, the silliest puns, another demonstration of his BokuTOP score-move, but nothing worked. Even making weird gymnastic moves on their way back to the clubroom, but everyone but Akaashi laughed at this. 

“It’s okay Bokuto. I guess I just can’t laugh.” Akaashi even sounded disappointed with himself as he opened his locker and shook his head, sighing. Bokuto sighed as well, his shoulders hanging. He gave up. He was funny, but not funny enough for Akaashi or so it seemed.

“Just forget it,” Akaashi said, and he grabbed his shirt and started to undress.

“No fair Akaashi. Wait, what’s that? Is that where the ball hit you earlier during practice?” Bokuto reached out and traced his fingers over a little reddish spot on Akaashi’s side, just above his waist line. Akaashi’s breath hitched and he squirmed.

“Could be. I get bruises now and then,” he said, trying to shake Bokuto’s hand off as he quickly continued to pull his shirt over his head.

“No, will you just hold still? Let your Senpai take care of you Akaashi!” Bokuto whined, and he heard Akaashi gasp lightly when he pushed him against the lockers so he could examine him. 

“Bo- no. Stop it,” Akaashi mumbled, but Bokuto leaned closer to the little bruise and traced his fingers around it a little.

“Hng!” Akaashi tensed up, and a couple of team members were now giving them curious looks.

“It hurts right?” Bokuto felt sorry but he had to check, and he used his index finger only to lightly touch him.

“ _Heh_!” Bokuto froze, and he heard everyone in the clubroom fell silent. It was soft, it was very subtle but it was _there_. He was still flabbergasted, but Konoha dryly asked: “was that a giggle?”- and Bokuto’s suspicions were confirmed.

“No.” Akaashi was quick to reply, but Bokuto was sure he could see the panicked look on his face, a blush spreading on his cheeks as he quickly searched for a change of shirt. 

Bokuto’s mouth went from a surprised ‘o’ to a smirk really quickly, and he got up straight and lightly raked his fingers down Akaashi’s bare ribs, just testing. 

“HYAhaha!” Akaashi, probably not having expected or hoped that Bokuto would catch on, _arched_ his back with the loudest squeaky giggle ever, and the corners of his lips were definitely pointed upwards now from what Bokuto could see.

“Well, there’s your Akaashi-laugh for you, Bokuto,” one of the other third-years said, and poor second-year Akaashi was almost visibly sweating now.

“No, stop it.” Akaashi was flustered and he wrapped his arms around his naked torso, obviously embarrassed, but Bokuto was having none of that.

“FINALLY! I’m gonna feast on that laughter!” 

The next moment, other members ran away from the lockers because Akaashi was thrown against the closed locker doors, sprawled against the cold metal with his arms spread and a very energetic Bokuto clinging onto him. 

One arm was wrapped around Akaashi’s middle, and Bokuto wasted no time. There came the tickling, and _God_. Akaashi’s laughter was beautiful, those giggles just now had only been the tiniest sneak peaks, and Bokuto felt his heart flutter at the sound of Akaashi’s low and modest laughter.

“HEhehe Bohoho-Bokuto stop ihihit!” Akaashi managed to say despite his laughter, and a loud clattering sound was heard when he thrashed heavily against the lockers.

“No way! Just hear that, you _can_ laugh! Who knew our Akaashi’s so ticklish hm? How come I didn’t think of that?!” Bokuto was too happy with himself. His fingers were wiggling all over Akaashi’s shirtless torso, and he was rewarded with the most beautiful sounds.

Akaashi’s knees buckled and when Bokuto resumed the tickling of his torso up near his armpits, he went from arching his back to lunging forward, his head resting against Bokuto’s shoulder and more laughter escaping his lips. Then grazing his fingers over Akaashi’s skinny ribcage, he couldn’t help but linger there for a little. One rib, two ribs... 

“AHAHaha e-enough! Stohohop him!” Akaashi cried out when it was becoming obvious that Bokuto wasn’t going to stop on his own. But seemingly, the rest of the team wasn’t planning to interfere, and Bokuto laughed when he heard their approving laughter.

“Why stop!? Everyone loves your laughter Akaashi! Coochiecoochiecooo!” Akaashi went from pushing him in vain to squeezing his arms against his sides, blocking him from getting proper access to his armpits which he just wanted to try out for a nice tickle. Oh well, that tummy looked attractive too.

“NOoo-hehe!” And it was hella ticklish too! Bokuto circled his fingers on Akaashi’s tummy, around his belly button and back to his sides, alternating between tickle spots, and Akaashi’s laughter raised a pitch now.

“STAh-ahaha _stop him_!” The shrieks that sounded through the tiny clubroom were unbelievable. 

Making claws of his hands, he was sure to enjoy tormenting Akaashi’s sensitive tummy as well, and nothing, not Akaashi’s struggles nor those cute trembling hands that tried to pry his tickling hands off him, _nothing_ was going to work. Ha.

“Oh what about here?” Squeezing Akaashi’s hips was very effective. The laughing guy would have been launched towards the other end of the clubroom if it wasn’t for almighty Bokuto Koutarou keeping him in place.

“AAHh nooooo!” Besides his lovely laughter, Bokuto never knew Akaashi could be this dramatic. He loved it.

The enthusiastic tickler could vaguely notice how their poor flustered first-year had to leave quickly for his parttime job, but he was _definitely_ aware when the door opened and Akaashi’s laughter was being shared with the outside world; it was the basketball club that just had to take a peek into their clubroom to see what was so funny, and their laughter was only barely hearable through Akaashi’s pretty noises.

“Bo, maybe this is enough,” Konoha commented, and he quickly closed the door again to prevent people from peeking. This was getting too embarrassing for poor Akaashi, and Bokuto sighed when he noticed the way Akaashi wheezed and twitched under his touch.

“Fine,” he agreed, and he gave Akaashi one last playful scratch on his tummy, and let the exhausted guy slide down into a sitting position against the lockers.

“Pmfhpm...” Akaashi let out a cute noise and he buried his face in his knees, his ears colored bright red. 

“BUT AKAASHI’S ARMPITS! I HAVE TO TICKLE THEM!” Poor tired Akaashi was suddenly lying flat onto the floor, with Bokuto on top of him who finally found access to tickle Akaashi’s bare underarms.

“Holy shit!” The third years hurried over to drag their hyperactive Senpai away from a _hysterical_ Akaashi. Bokuto cried out a loud “noooo!” when he was lifted off him. Those armpits were so ticklish and his shrieking laughter was awesome!

“Let him breathe man!” The others scolded him, and Akaashi coughed and continued to giggle adorably.

“Yessss I’m so sorry Akaashi! But he has to promise me I can tickle him every day, at least for a little! It’s the only way to hear him laugh, right? _Right_?!” This was more aimed at his other teammates than at poor Akaashi himself, who sat blushing and trembling on the floor, breathless. 

Now having witnessed it, Bokuto knew: Akaashi’s laughter was a necessity of life. His beautiful face, the sound, everything. He _needed_ it.

“I’m not sure he’ll agree,” Washio said, but a soft and inaudible mumble was heard, and they all turned their heads and looked at their second year who was still topless, blushing and shivering, sweating a little and just looking kind of erotic (at least, in Bokuto’s point of view). But Akaashi was bending his head down and mumbled:

“Just not _this_ long...” Bokuto’s eyes widened. Was that.. Akaashi agreeing?

“AKAASHI!” he cried out, and he jumped at Akaashi, but had to be held back by the others.

“Not now damn it!” They scolded, but Bokuto was dying from happiness. Akaashi probably loved to laugh too! 

He had finally found the way to hear Akaashi’s laughter, and it was obligatory to touch him for it! Could life get any better? No!


End file.
